United Staten
United Statan is a mapper from USA, and he created his account, which was initially called Subscribe to GGG502 And His Friends on April 1st 2019. He created this account to promote GGG502 initially, but later on used it to make mapping videos. His first video was called SMART BANANA Invasion Scenario Part 1. History Before Channel Creation United Statan has watched mapping a lot before, and he had a lot of interest in mapping. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough for him to decide to stay in the mapping community, because most mappers he saw uploaded very rarely. That is, until he started to watch GGG502's mapping videos. GGG502 was the first mapper he subscribed to. He became a huge fan of GGG502, and on April 1st he was trolling all the channels he hated on Social blade by changing their status to lazy, and the channels he liked to hero, and eventually the idea struck him to create a fan account of GGG502. History After Channel Creation He commented on GGG502's video, and subscribed to him first on that account. He found himself getting a subscriber, or even 2 almost every single day. He watched GGG502's tutorial, and he decided to start mapping, by first making the SMART BANANA Invasion Scenario, and eventually bring all of his ideas. At the end of his videos, he had an outro that asked everyone to sub to GGG502, but he rarely uses it now. He deleted his channel for 2 days in June, but decided to bring it back up after he found out that some of his fans were very disappointed that he left. Creator of the GGG502 wiki United Statan created an entire wiki called GGG502 wiki, and made it for GGG502. He and GGG502 added a lot of info, and without them it wouldn't exist. Nobody knew about it except Finnmark Mapping, GGG502, and United Statan while creating it. Betrayal by GGG502, and change of channel name It started out in Gaytronex's channel in early September, when S2N replied to both United Statan, and Gaytronex's comments saying that GGG502 said that he didn't want them as fans, and he also said that GGG502 unsubbed from Gaytronex upon S2N and the bats request, which was confirmed. United Statan decided to ask GGG502 if the things S2N said were true, and GGG502 said that United Statan was fine, but Gaytronex could "get better". He thought of it, and the more he did, the more he disliked GGG502, especially since he always obeyed the bats, and he was also subbed to Safeerz Gaming!, which made United Statan feel betrayed, since he subbed to a fan who had a bad reputation by constantly switching sides between him and his enemies, and that he didn't like his real fans who were at his side through thick and thin. On September 7th, he changed his channel name from Subscribe to GGG502 And His Friends to United Statan, and on September 8th, United Statan made a video in which he unsubscribed from GGG502.